


Mile High Club

by cabrera13fan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Airplane Sex, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabrera13fan/pseuds/cabrera13fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough loss in Columbus Tyler wants to cheer his captain up the only way he knows how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> So I was at the Columbus game and I sat really close to the ice (so awesome!) But there were so many bennguin moments and i saw one where Tyler was comforting a frustrated Jamie so this is what I decided to write.
> 
> I need some input on how my sex scenes are what I can do improve them. Maybe have more sex in my personal life? Lol!

The boys are coming off a rough loss to the Blue Jackets Jamie is giving his usual speech of “we’ll get them next time” or “keep your heads up it’s just one loss we are still in a good position right now.” No matter how many times Tyler heard that speech it never fails to get him riled up. 

He knows after a loss Jamie blames himself and Tyler can only make him stop thinking that the way he knows best. 

They are boarding the plane to head back to Dallas, and Jamie was about to head to his usual spot when Tyler took his hand and dragged him to the back as far as he could from everyone. “Tyler we aren’t doing this right now.” Jamie says sternly in his captain voice.

Tyler smirks “I don’t know what you’re talking about babe. I’m just wanting to spend some one on one time with my favorite captain.” He says with a wink.

They take their seats and go though the usual take off routine. Tyler behaves himself during that but as soon as they get into the air it was over. Tyler unbuckles his seat belt and leans over to press kisses against Jamie’s neck and breathes into his ear something he knows instantly turns Jamie on. Tyler takes his hand and slowly runs over the bulge that’s starting to grow in Jamie’s pants.

“Think you can be quiet?” Tyler asks 

Jamie opens his eyes and even in the dark he can see how dilated his eyes are. “Yeah I can, just, uh I need your mouth on me.” He whines

Tyler looks around to make sure everyone was minding their own business most of the guys were asleep with headphones on. Tyler looks at Jamie straight in the eye as he began to lower himself, he kept his eyes trained on Jamie’s face until he got to the button of his pants and goes to work undoing it and the zipper exposing Jamie’s boxers. He pulls them down far enough so that Jamie’s dick pops out.

Tyler went to work on it bobbing his head up and down trying not to make too much noise. He knows Jamie must be struggling. He takes a peak up at him and sees him biting lip trying to keep the moans from escaping him. Tyler keeps sucking on his dick for a couple more minutes when he decides he wanted more. He crawls his back up into Jamie’s view, Jamie opens his eyes looking completely fucked out already.

Tyler leans down to his ear “I want you to fuck me”

Jamie brings his head back and looks at Tyler then being paranoid looks around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, no one was. Jamie brings Tyler’s head toward him and leans by his ear “if you promise to be as quiet as you can. I don’t want anyone knowing what we’re doing.” 

Tyler gives him a devilish Smile “of course I will, captain” he says seductively.

Jamie is sliding his pants down over his hips until they are around his ankles while Tyler is reaching into his bag to grab the lube. He leans back into his seat and takes his pants completely off putting his legs up on the seat. Jamie grabs the lube from him and squeezes some out into his fingers. He spreads Tyler’s legs open and rubs his index finger over his hole, Tyler leans back a little more biting his lip to keep the moans from escaping. He finally pushes his finger in hears the gasp that comes from Tyler’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for Jamie to get him stretched open enough for him before Tyler is whining “Jamie I’m ready just fuck me please I need your dick inside me.” 

He leans up and kisses Tyler’s lips while he pulls his fingers out. “how do you want to do this?” he asks.

“Just lean back I want to ride you.” Tyler replies while he is pushing himself out of his seat grabbing his blanket that he brings with him on the plane. Jamie tilts his seat back in case people would look back, atleast they would be almost lying down so that no one would see. 

Tyler is climbing on top of him and Tyler knows this is Jamie’s favorite way to have Tyler. He knows that he loves looking into his eyes while he is fucking himself onto Jamie’s dick. 

He puts his legs on both sides of Jamie’s hips grabs the lube to put in hand and stroke Jamie’s dick with it. Tyler looks up at Jamie and realizes that staying quiet for the both of them might be difficult. They love shouting their love towards each other. So this is going to be new and interesting. 

Tyler slowly lowers himself on Jamie’s dick getting stretched out, he closes his eyes at the pure pleasure and pain just feeling his ass get stretched by the man he loves more than anything in this world. He lets a moan out and both Jamie and him pause to look around to make sure no one heard it. Once it was clear Tyler grabs the blanket and pulls it over too both of them.

Tyler starts out slow pushing his body down it was already becoming to much for him so starts kissing Jamie to ensure both of them weren’t going to moan. Jamie’s dick is big but he finally gets himself completely sitting in Jamie’s lap. Tyler can feel Jamie growing inside of him stretching him to his breaking point he lets out a quiet sob, which Jamie covers his mouth with his hand. Tyler looks down and Jamie gives him a nod grabbing Tyler’s hips and starts pushing him up and down starting off slow trying to make the slapping sounds of Tyler’s ass slamming against Jamie quiet. But Tyler is loud with his moans and by the way he is moving faster on Jamie’s dick it won’t take much longer till they both cum. 

Tyler is getting too loud and for sure by now someone has to of noticed what’s going on but Tyler doesn’t care and it seems like Jamie doesn’t either he’s starting to fuck into him with determined force which makes Tyler cry out “fuck! Jamie!” Jamie quickly grabs him by the neck and starts choking him he knows that’s what turns Tyler on the most, they stare into each others eyes with such intensity, Tyler trying to keep his eyes open but the pleasure is too overwhelming. 

Jamie takes his other hand off Tyler’s hips and grabs his dick jacking him off with the steady rhythm of Tyler moving up and down it doesn’t take long till he’s coming. Dry moans coming out of his mouth from Jamie choking him. Its too much for Jamie to watch soon after Tyler cums Jamie shoots his load up into Tyler dragging him down by the neck to kiss him through it.

The lay there panting for what seems like forever trying to catch their breath, Jamie being the good boyfriend he is rubs Tyler’s back to relax him. Rubbing his hand up to Tyler’s neck to soothe it from where he was choking him. Tyler lifts himself off of Jamie’s soft dick and puts his hand down by his ass to catch the excess cum and lick it off his hand. Jamie just stares at him dumfound “are you trying to fucking kill me segs?” he whispers

Tyler huffs out a laugh “no babe just wanted to show how much I love you” he says with a proud smile on his face. He cleans himself up with a towel he had stuffed in his bag and threw it to Jamie to clean himself of Tyler’s cum. They are about an hour from landing back in Dallas the both of them are fully dressed and Tyler has his head on Jamie’s shoulder their hands laced together. Tyler turns his head up to look at Jamie “You know whenever we lose its not your fault, right babe? You do as much as you can as captain but the rest is up to us.” 

Jamie looks down at Tyler and puts on the sincerest smile and kisses Tyler’s forehead “I know, tonight was just bad I didn’t feel like we played together everyone was just all over the place. I didn’t feel like I was a good captain tonight”

Tyler tips his chin toward him and kisses him “Jamie I love you so much you are the best captain I’ve ever played under and the best boyfriend I have ever had. You are an amazing player and you work so hard don’t ever think you’re not a good captain, okay?”

Jamie just gives him a simple okay and pretty soon they are landing back into Dallas. All of the guys are getting up and stretching including Jamie and Tyler. When they noticed that pretty much everyone was looking at them. 

Sharpy was the first person to say something “well segs I never knew you were such a cowboy? I didn’t know you rode so much.” 

Everyone bursts out laughing Tyler and Jamie are blushing so hard.

Jordie is the next one to say something “seriously you guys are disgusting I have seen and heard enough of you guys having sex and now on the plane! Hell no!” 

Tyler finally speaks up “oh come on jordie, don’t be such a sore loser. You can’t help that your brother gets some of this action and not you!” he grabs Jamie by the back of the neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “all the rest of you can fuck off I’ll have sex wherever I want whether you choose to listen or not is up to you!” he smiles and takes Jamie by the hand and walks off the plane in front of everyone else.


End file.
